When a battery is deteriorated or fails, changes occur in the change characteristics of the voltage value (V) or the resistance value (R). In a known technique, this characteristic of the battery is utilized to estimate the deterioration degree of the battery based on the changes in the voltage value or the resistance value when the battery is actually deteriorated or fails (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6).